The Haunted Sonata: Aftermath Argument
by JQ for life
Summary: Short fic of an argument between Jonny and Jessie after the Milos Duncev episode in the Czech Republic


**A/N Well it has been a while since I have published any Jonny Quest fanfiction but although I have been busy at work I am still writing some stuff. I am currently working on a a sequel to the Rachel story I published last year and will hopefully have the first part uo soon. Anyway in the meantime this is a short fic about what happened after the episode in Czech Republic with Milos Duncev. Jonny and Jessie have an argument about the whole thing after Jessie took a liking to Milos before he was exposed as a criminal and Jonny being Jealous before Jonny took a liking to Irina Kafka the piano girl caught up in all the drama.**

**Again I don't own the characters from The Real Adventures Of Jonny Quest, I don't make any money from this either. **

**The Haunted Sonata: The Aftermath **

After an exhausting plane journey home from the Czech Republic, Jonny and Jessie had barely spoke to each other since the incident where Milos Duncev was exposed as a fraud, it had been revealed he had lost his mind after an encounter with the ghost of Anna Kafka.

During the time they were in Czech Republic, Jessie had initially taken a liking to Milos and he invited her to breakfast, Jonny meanwhile ribbed her most likely out of jealousy before he too went to breakfast with Irina Kafka although it appeared this was to get back at Jessie. All of this happened over a lost music sheet which was actually written by Anna Kafka but Franz Duncev had given her money and took the credit himself.

That evening after hours of not talking to each other Jessie who was angry finally decided to go confront Jonny about Irina Kafka, Jonny himself was not happy with Jessie after she liked Milos who turned out to be a fraud.

Jessie strode into Jonny's room, something she would rarely do but on this occasion, she was visibly annoyed with him. "So Jonny wanna tell me what that was all about with Irina" Jonny was caught by complete surprise by the whole thing but shot back "Nothing, all we did was we went to dinner and talked about her music".

Jessie was not impressed with the response "But you left me on my own, I felt stupid like that" she shot back with venom in her voice. "She's a nice girl, she's been through a lot, all I wanted to do was get to know her more, I am not interested in dating her or anything like that" Jonny defended himself. Jessie simply grunted at his reply before Jonny added "Anyway you went to breakfast with that crook Milos Duncev so you can't really get mad at me" but all that did was make Jessie more annoyed than she already was "What's your point Jonny, if anything you sound jealous, yeah I know he turned out to be a thief in the end but by the sounds of it Jonny you were jealous at the time"

Jonny thought for a second before coming back with "Touche, seems like you were jealous when me and Irina went for breakfast, like I said it meant nothing more than just friends" Jessie knew she didn't have a comeback for that "Fine but I can do what I want Jonny, don't need your approval and also like you were saying I had no interest in Milos for your information" Jonny then shot back "Fine I can do what I want too".

Jessie then said "Fine, maybe shall we settle our argument over a hoverboard race" Jonny was hesitant "Remember last time what happened when we had a race and we ended up playing Mega Quest and nearly getting killed in the process" Jessie however was not interested in that last time "Yes I remember but are you too chicken to race me" Jonny stood up while giving in "No it's on".

Both teens went outside and raced around the compound grounds, in the end Jessie won leaving a dejected Jonny defeated. "Not so lucky this time were you Jonny Quest" she taunted him before going inside up to her room leaving him behind. All Jonny could do was sigh "next time Jessie, next time" he muttered.

Jessie sat thinking in her room *god Jonny you are such a pain in the butt, but I guess I wouldn't have you in any other way* Jessie also found although she was annoyed at his goading of her over Milos, she also liked the fact he was jealous and would that he would fight for her.

Jonny also was thinking, she was right, he was jealous of her and Milos. The fact was also Jonny only went to breakfast to get back at Jessie, in reality he knew Irina was no Jessie. One thing for sure, he did appreciate the classical music far more now**.**

**The End **


End file.
